The Parody of my Life
by silent rhyme
Summary: It was raining, and it was Tuesday, but this is repetitive because it always rains on Tuesdays. Actually it rains most days around here, unless of course it’s cold enough to snow.


It was raining, and it was Tuesday, but this is repetitive because it always rains on Tuesdays. Actually it rains most days around here, unless of course it's cold enough to snow. All of this is irrelevant to the story I'm about to tell except for the fact that I was very wet on this particular day.

I had been looking forward to the first day of school all summer because it was the first time I would be going to a real school. You see, I've been home schooled up until this year, my parents let me take a couple of summer classes through the high school and between the friends I'd made there and a lot of begging they let me go to school. I was a little nerves about it but that was quickly replaced with annoyance when I realizes that it was suppose to rain all the first week of school. So I walk through the rain to school that first day. I remember the first day being very loud, everyone had to talk to the friends they hadn't seen since yesterday. I was pretty quiet as I contemplated how it was that I could live in a town for four years with less than fifteen hundred people in it and not have met any other teenagers.

"HAY LIZZY!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a somewhat shrill scream right next to my ear. I looked up to see Kim standing not four inches away from me. Never mind, I had met one other girl here; my neighbor Kim. You know how some people are described as being on a different page then others? Kim is on an entirely different book, I'm just not quite sure what book she's on. That's not necessarily a bad thing, just different.

"Hay Kim." I gave her a small smile.

"This year is going to be great! I just know it. You are going to love school and we can join all the same clubs so we can do EVERYTHING together! This is going to be so much fun, aren't you SO EXCITED?!"

"Yah, that would be great, but I'm not sure how many extra things I'll be doing this year, at least not until I get use to everything."

"Well when you decide what clubs to join you tell me and I'll join them too. This will be so fun! "

I forced another smile and was lucky enough to spot Alisa and Jane; two of the friends I had made over the summer, smiling and waving at me. I smiled back at them.

"Hay Kim, I'm going to walk around and see if I can find any other people to talk to."

"Alright, hay look, there's Jane and Alisa, let's go talk to them!"

"Uh, Kim, I…" But it was too late she had seen them and once Kim has an idea in her head it's hard to stop her, so all I could do was follow and watch helplessly as she shoved herself into yet another conversation. She has a talent for that.

"JANE! ALISA! How are you? Lizzy and I were talking and we saw you so we decided to come over and see what you were doing. Don't you think this year will be great?!"

Jane gave me a sympathetic glance and gave Kim a smile. There's one thing you have to know about Kim, she's lived here most her life and has very few friends, so anyone that doesn't run away from her she calls her friend.

"Yah, I can't believe school is already starting, time sure does fly."

Alisa was much less friendly about Kim's presents; she opened her mouth to say something to Kim when the secretary's voice came over the speakers telling us all to go to the gym. We all walked together, when we got there Alisa looked around until she spotted Rebecca and Desi sitting in an empty spot and waving at us. We all headed up to sit with them and sat down We had no time to talk because by the time we were all sat down in our usual way, with Alisa and Desi sitting on either side of Rebecca and me sitting between Jane and Kim, the principal had walked to the podium and began talking. For the most part the six of us were all quiet. No, let me rephrase that, Alisa, Desi, Jane, Rebecca, and I were all quit, Kim behaved just like the rest of the people sitting in the gym and talking though the whole thing. I really couldn't blame her for it, the whole thing was pretty boring. All they talked about was what we could and couldn't do: no drugs, no drinking, no PDA, no bullying, all the normal stuff.

When he was done talking and we were sent to our home rooms to collect our class schedules and locks most of the people were either still talking or practically falling asleep. I was disappointed to find that alias was the only other one in our small pack to share have the same home room as me but I was happy to see when I found my locker that Jane and Alisa were across the hall from me and Desi was only three lockers over from mine. I began matching all my folders to the correctly colored notebook and pencil and then stacking them by color (yah, I'm a little OCD). I was almost finished with that when I heard a loud gasp from Desi and looked up to see her slip on the wet floor and regain her balance right before she hit the floor, or she would have if some boy hadn't come from out of no ware and shoved her of balance again as he ran up to me. Desi fell backward and hit her head on the floor with a loud thud. I went to run over to her but the boy that had knocked her over shoved himself in front of me. I was about to yell at him when I finally looked up at his face and couldn't help letting out a shocked gasp.

"Bella, I found you!"

I was unsure of what to say as I looked up into Edward Cullen's pale face.


End file.
